Top Marks
by Mione of Ravenclaw
Summary: It was finally happening.The fantasy that made her go weak and stole away part of her rational mind at times, it was finally happening." Hermione and Ginny spend the night together for the first time and neither are dissappointed. WARNING: femslash smut


**A/N-This M-rated one-shot takes place between chapters nine and ten in ****Demonstrations****, but can be understood without having read any of the fic. It is quite smutty and very femmeslashy, definitely deserving of the M-rating, no doubt about that one. If femmeslash smut is not your thing, then PLEASE don't read this fic, because you will not enjoy it. Can't say I didn't warn you. If you like femmeslash smut, then I hope you enjoy…**

Hermione's heart raced faster than she could ever remember it going. It was finally happening. The one thing that she had imagined for months, the fantasy that made her go weak and stole away part of her rational mind at times, it was finally happening. She was about to make love to Ginny for the first time. It was after dinner with Fleur and an argument about said dinner, of all things. It wasn't a romantic dinner by any stretch of the imagination. The only things that might have been remotely 'romantic' were Ginny's covert flirtations intended more to anger Hermione than anything else.

Anger. It was one of the unreasonable number of emotions motivating Hermione. It made the kisses harder and the removal of clothes faster. It made Hermione want to make Ginny whimper and beg for her touch.

Hermione kissed Ginny full on the mouth before beginning to trail kisses down her neck towards her breasts, still inconveniently covered by a bra. A moment's hesitation by Hermione was all Ginny needed to take charge.

"Allow me," she said as she removed Hermione's bra before flipping Hermione on her back. She disposed of her own bra a moment later. After admiring Hermione's soft curves, she smirked and kissed Hermione's neck and whispered in Hermione's ear. "Now that's much better, don't you agree?"

"Mmm, much better," Hermione murmured as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Ginny's lips on her skin and the pleasant sensation of feeling Ginny's slightly smaller breasts brushing up against her own.

"Now," Ginny said, planting a kiss on Hermione's collar bone. "I am going to show you how this is done. Would like that, Hermione?"

"Yes," Hermione said, then managed to say, "but, but you don't have much experience than I do with women."

"Oh, but I've plenty of practice," Ginny said as she gently massaged one of Hermione's breasts while continuing to trail kisses. "On myself. Can you imagine that, Hermione? I want you to imagine that for me, Hermione."

Hermione did as she was told, and the images that flooded into her brain made a whimper escape her lips.

"I see I'm not the only one with a vivid imagination," Ginny said, as she smirked mischievously.

Ginny returned her lips to Hermione's and kissed her while moving as close as she could possibly get, and Hermione instinctively wrapped her legs around Ginny's waist. She ran a hand through Ginny's hair and rested it on Ginny's neck. Hermione tried desperately to pull Ginny closer, even though their skin was pressed as close as it had ever been. She needed Ginny, she needed to feel all of Ginny, every last centimeter of her, and it didn't seem possible that she would ever get close enough. Ginny moved with Hermione, apparently trying to satisfy that same urge to melt into each other. Hermione tightened her legs around Ginny, and Ginny acquiesced by pressing closer, eliciting a small murmur from the back of Hermione's throat.

Ginny's hand, which had continued to massage Hermione's breast, stopped its work. Hermione groaned in disappointment before she realized that Ginny was now trailing her finger tips ever so slowly down the side of Hermione's stomach. It was so light that Hermione at first didn't even notice it. Now that she did though, Hermione couldn't stop feeling the tantalizing touch, the nails lightly raking over her pale skin towards where she needed Ginny most. She rested her head back and closed her eyes as she tried in vain to catch her breath.

Ginny briefly massaged Hermione's inner thigh, all the while smirking at Hermione's reaction.

"Enjoying yourself?" she asked.

"Mmm," was the most coherent response Hermione could manage as Ginny inched ever closer to _that _spot.

Ginny, after what seemed like an eternity to Hermione, reached her destination. She massaged that sensitive area between Hermione's legs without entering; Ginny could feel Hermione getting wetter as she continued her own work.

Hermione instinctively moved against Ginny's hand, trying to get more of this wonderful, albeit foreign feeling. She couldn't get enough of the sensation though, so she redoubled her efforts, moving quicker and harder as Ginny followed suit. She felt herself closing in on her goal. Having never done anything like this before, Hermione wasn't sure what exactly it felt like, but she could sense that she was inching towards the edge.

Her rational mind had all but ceased to exist in her current state. She was all passion, and felt herself being consumed by a primal need, a need for Ginny, and a need for more feeling, more touches. Forming a coherent sentence was next to impossible, and Hermione quickly gave up on trying. What Ginny was doing just felt so good that giving up control of herself seemed like a very small, rewarding price to pay. Hermione allowed her body to move violently against Ginny's several times, trying to get Ginny inside of her. Her body was begging for it, so she begged Ginny.

"Ginny, God, Ginny," she murmured. "Fuck me, Ginny. I need you in me. Please, I need it."

"You want it to be over so soon?" Ginny whispered breathlessly without moving her fingers inside of Hermione.

"I don't care," Hermione said as she gripped the bed sheet. "I need you."

Ginny continued her work massaging as she had before. After a few moments, she removed her hand, and slid down Hermione's body, trailing kisses down her stomach as she went. Hermione suddenly felt tongue take the place of fingers. It was all Hermione could do to keep from losing complete control when she felt Ginny's soft tongue adeptly working at her folds. She did want that feeling of complete ecstasy, but she wanted Ginny deep inside of her before it happened. As Ginny's tongue continued its work, Hermione could feel that sensation building until it finally hit her. It was at once amazing and made her need more than she had needed before.

"Ginny, yes, Ginny, yes," Hermione said as her body seemed to find a rhythm in its quest to achieve the ecstasy that Hermione was feeling at the moment.

Ginny, sensing how close Hermione was, fulfilled Hermione's instruction and plunged a finger inside of Hermione. That was all that Hermione need as she felt a wave of unadulterated pleasure sweep over her, overtaking every sense and every conscious thought that Hermione had.

Her back arched up to meet Ginny's body as she said Ginny's name without even knowing what she was doing. When the feeling passed, Hermione rested back in the bed, her muscles more relaxed that she could remember them being and her rational mind still swimming somewhere below the surface. She felt a smile grace her lips as she lazily closed her eyes.

"That was," Hermione paused to try to think of a word to best describe this new experience. "Amazing."

"I'm glad to hear it," Ginny said, her cheeks still flush as she continued to rest on top Hermione. "You looked so amazing. You still do, but it was incredible that one moment where you had no control at all, it was so, so…hot."

"Mmm," Hermione said in agreement. After resting her head for another moment, she opened her eyes and kissed Ginny before sitting up and flipping Ginny on her back. "It's your turn now. You did so well, I couldn't not return the favor. It would be rude."

Ginny cocked an eyebrow and smirked flirtatiously. "So I get top marks, then, do I?"

"Top marks," Hermione confirmed as she tossed her mass of curly hair over her shoulder and kissed Ginny's neck. "You did make one mistake though."

"What was that?" Ginny asked as she turned her head to allow Hermione full access to her freckled neck.

"You should not…have…made…me wait," Hermione said, pausing in between words as she continued her work on Ginny's neck.

"Patience is a virtue, Hermione," Ginny said after a content murmur escaped her lips.

"So isn't fucking you girlfriend when she asks you to."

Ginny laughed softly. "I'm not familiar with that one."

"You better hope that I'm familiar with it," Hermione whispered in Ginny's ear. "You better _pray_ that I'm familiar with it, Ginny. Because I'm going to make you need me more than you've needed anything else."

"I already do," Ginny said as she began to move rhythmically against Hermione, wrapping her legs tight around Hermione. "I need you."

It was the truth. Watching Hermione squirm, smile, sigh, moan, all at Ginny's touch made Ginny want to feel Hermione's skin on hers more than she wanted air at that particular moment. Now seeing Hermione take control and go to work was almost too much to take. Hermione had started to pay special attention to Ginny's breasts, working them as she remember Ginny doing, eliciting a small gasp from Ginny when she pinched here, or touched there.

Ginny could feel the tension building already, and the tiny part of her rational mind still working was surprised because it _never_ happened that quickly in any of her previous experiences. She didn't want it to end yet, she wanted Hermione to continue her exploration of Ginny's body.

Hermione, feeling Ginny squirm beneath her, rightly took it as a sign that Ginny wanted her to start tending to other areas. She slid agonizingly slowly down Ginny's body and copied what Ginny had done with her tongue. Ginny could sense that Hermione was doing this.

"Fuck, Hermione," Ginny muttered. "Stop…thinking."

Hermione hesitated and looked up at Ginny before continuing working at Ginny, with her fingers this time. She began rubbing slow circles that progressively got harder and faster as she sensed Ginny teetering near the edge. Keeping her hand where it was, Hermione slid back up to kiss Ginny. Just when they broke apart, Hermione plunged a finger inside of her and began moving it. She relished watching as Ginny's head fell back and hearing her moan her name. Hermione almost felt as though she were experiencing the wave of pleasure that Ginny was now experiencing. She understood exactly what Ginny had said about seeing your lover in that moment.

After Ginny's body went limp, she gave Hermione the same lazy smile that Hermione had given her before.

Hermione got off of Ginny and lay next to her, tangling her legs in Ginny's slender ones. She played with a strand of Ginny's red hair that was laying on the pillow, admiring it's brilliance when compared with her own rather common, dull brown hair.

"So, was it any good?" Hermione asked after a long moment of silence.

"Top marks, love," Ginny said after sitting up and giving Hermione a lingering peck on the lips. "Top marks."

"That's good," Hermione said as she rested her head on Ginny's shoulder, then she joked. "I wouldn't want to break up my streak."

"Goodness, no," Ginny said with mock seriousness as she ran her hand through Hermione's hair. "I think that Mundugus Fletcher would become attractive, Ron would become a lady's man, _and_ Harry would forgo saving someone before Hermione Granger failed to get top marks in something."

"Oh, shut up," Hermione said, though she was smirking. She yawned and nestled her head closer to Ginny's shoulder. "I'm so tired. It's a good tired though, if that makes sense."

"Perfect sense. I'm quite exhausted myself," Ginny said. "Do you want to go to sleep now?"

Ginny felt Hermione's curls brush against her shoulder as Hermione nodded. She kissed Hermione on the forehead and whispered.

"Goodnight, I love you," she said.

Hermione opened her eyes and smirked sleepily. "Goodnight. I love you too."

Both fell asleep in each other's arms a few minutes later and enjoyed the best night's sleep they'd had in a long time.

**A/N-I'm not altogether comfortable writing this type of thing, and this is my first attempt ever at writing something M-rated. Because of that, I'm not sure about how it came out, so I'd love to receive reviews letting me know what you think. Even a few words are great! : )**


End file.
